(Never) Cross The Bar
by jackiemonteith
Summary: "I need to you step up your game tonight. Go talk to her." "No I can't, that breaks the first rule of bar tending. Never cross the bar, cause once you cross the bar, it gets messy." AU. Based off of youtube trailer by OhChizzz. Rated T for now. May change in future.


**Here is a new New Girl fanfic based off of a trailer that an amazing girl made, here is the youtube link. Please check it out! You'll understand this story if you do. **

**This is completely AU. It's a Ness story, and if you are following Hear It Play, I will update tomorrow sometime. I just watched the glee episode and it made me write. Guys I will work on getting that up for a chapter a week. Same with this, but I'm really into this story at the moment, so this might be updated more. This is helping me, but please. **

**Review, or leave me a message on my tumblr, which is 4k-knot . tumblr. com.**

**here is the youtube link to the video, just put youtube . com before everything else. thank you **

**/watch?v=IZ3YuC5zyr4**

* * *

Meeting strangers on the roof wasn't such a bad thing for Nick Miller, he liked it to be honest. Because he felt that he could and would speak his problems and these people couldn't really judge him because they were strangers and didn't know each other. It was completely normal for Nick to find himself spending hours and hours up on the roof just watching over L.A. Mostly during the day because he worked a lot of night shifts at the bar since he had a new manager. It was normal for him and the strangers that were in the building.

But today, was different, instead of already being the only one up on the roof he saw a light heavyset man who was bald with a white short beard sitting in one of the lawn chairs with a 6-pack of beers sitting next to him.

"This seat taken?" Nick spoke in his Chicago accent, motioning to the lawn chair just feet away from the man.

"No go ahead." The man spoke. Little did both of them know that they would be sitting in those exact same spots, still four hours later talking about anything and everything.

Slowly the anything and everything became a talk about women, which Nick was never a fan of talking about. He felt in the back of his mind that somehow women knew that men were talking about them, and they would find out anyway. But soon enough Nick and Bob – the man with the white beard – started to talk about Bob's ex-wife, and how getting married at a young age can really set your life in the wrong direction.

The two of them were laughing a pity joke Nick made about Bob and his ex, slowly it died down and Bob was the one to speak up.

"What about you?" He asked taking a sip of his last beer, "You got a girl?"

It took Nick a matter of seconds before answering in his head, 'yes….but she doesn't know I exist.' So Nick shook his head no. "No, Bob I do not." He chuckled a little.

"Oh come on, a strapping man like you always has to have a girl. Come on who is she?" Bob asked looking over at Nick.

Nick got a blank stare in his eyes, which sent a small signal over to Bob to let him know that there indeed was a girl. Nick even got a little smile on his face when he thought about the small girl in his mind, she had big blue eyes and bangs that fit her perfectly. Nick nodded and looked over at Bob, "There is a girl."

"I knew it, there's always a girl. Come on tell me what she's like." Bob took another sip of his beer.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know I exist." Nick said blandly, taking a sip along with Bob.

"How? How can a girl not notice you, didn't you say you're a bartender? I mean aren't ladies just attracted to them bartenders?" Bob was really surprised, Nick was a good looking man.

"I don't know man, I mean I like to think she knows a little of me, she's in the bar every night." He nodded at Bob. "But she's always with another man." Nick shrugged.

"Don't you think you should go after her?"

"I can't, that's something I can never do. I can't." Nick shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bob asked, looking down at his watch, Nick doing the same.

"My shift starts in an hour." He slightly smiled. "There's only one good thing about work."

"Seeing this girl." Bob smiled and watched Nick walk away, with an even bigger smile than Bobs.

* * *

He didn't mean to just watch her all the time, it just happens. He doesn't mean to stare at her for hours and just watch her laugh, and even hear it from time to time because she was a loud girl. It wasn't a busy night at the bar for once, that's mostly because it was a Tuesday night. But she was there, just like every night before.

Nick would spend the night shift fulfilling every one's orders and then just resting and watch the brunette, blue eyed girl that he's seemed to fallen for when he doesn't even know her name. He'd see the girl with a tall dark skinned type girl, and of course Schmidt and Winston would watch her. But she didn't catch Nick's eye, which even was weird for Nick. But since that night five months ago when the brunette, blue eyed girl walked in for the first night, Nick knew what he would be watching over.

"I need to you step up your game tonight." Schmidt spoke, snapping Nick out of his thoughts, also giving a Schmidt and look as if he didn't know what he was talking about. So Schmidt nodded toward the girl. "Go talk to her."

"No I can't, that breaks the first rule of bartending. Never cross the bar, cause once you cross the bar, it gets messy." Nick said staring between both Winston and Schmidt.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Schmidt. You gotta talk to her, I mean you'll never get anywhere if you don't." Winston said giving Nick a look and taking a sip of his half empty beer.

Nick shook his head. He was the kind of guy who would just talk to a girl like the brunette, but for some reason he couldn't find himself getting the guts to go talk to her.

"Maybe I don't need something to go anywhere." Nick shrugged.

"Oh no, you need someone. You're still on your break up with Caroline." Schmidt spoke rolling his eyes. "It was nearly a year ago Nick."

"This has nothing to do with Caroline." Nick shook his head, and was grateful when someone walked up to the bar to get a drink. "We'll continue this, never." Nick walked away from his two roommates.

* * *

It was a normal Sunday night, an hour before closing, there were always a few people in the bar still drinking their beers, but keeping it to a minimum. Nick had been watching her the whole time she was there, and he wasn't too sure he liked the sight of what he saw. It was early in the night when he noticed she disappeared into the bathroom he thought, and when she walked out, Nick could tell she had been crying a little. But he listened to himself, and didn't cross that bar. He stayed behind it and watched her drink down at least four beers and five classes of wine. , but she could hold them, she wasn't drunk, which surprised Nick because she was a small girl and seemed like the girl who would be wasted after two beers. But that was three hours ago and she still sat in the booth by herself, still drinking some wine.

Nick only had to work for twenty more minutes, and that's what he did, while he watched her. He sighed, because every time he looked over at her, he could see pain in her face. This time, this night felt different to him. She wasn't just flirting with a bunch of other guys like she would every night. Tonight she was alone and was hurting. So Nick made a choice.

He helped Natasha with a few beers on a tray before deciding that he would cross the bar, no matter how messy he knew it could get. But it took him a few tries, and a few nervous looks around the room to actually leave behind the bar. He held onto it like he was stepping into the ocean and the bar was his boat, if he stepped off of it, he could drown. But he took a risk, he took the chance and made his way to her booth.

He saw her look up at him with her big blue eyes, and he paused for a moment, before taking a breath in and speaking. "I'm Nick." He said plainly, before quickly wishing he didn't go up to her. "I just, I saw you, from over there-" He motioned back to the bar. "Do you want anything else to drink?"

"No, it's-it's fine." She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Thank you though."

Nick nodded and went to turn away and walk back to the bar, with a his eyes closed shut because he knew he didn't want to do that.

"Hey Nick?" He heard her voice for the second time. He turned around slowly. "I'm Jess." She smiled at him and he returned it quickly, and nodded. He saw her stand up and grab her very few things with her. "I'll see you around, Nick." She smiled at him. "I'll be back tomorrow." She smiled and walked away toward the door. Nick leaned back against the bar, and just smiled. Now he knew her name. And it wouldn't leave his thoughts, and most importantly, he couldn't wait till tomorrow.


End file.
